At the end of the world
by SHSLMaid
Summary: For a moment she forgot about her dreams. But everything is meaningless if he's not there. Eren x Mikasa small thing.


_"Leave! Leave me alone! I'm not your kid or anything! You don't have to take care of me!"_  
She wondered how many times she heard this line from him.. Every time she would worry for him, he would reply like this... Even if he didn't want to be treated like a child, he always acted like one, so it was impossible for her to not look after him. He was her only family, after all.  
But his request that came one day made her break down... He wanted her to leave this part of the walls? To go and protect another city? To not be... around him? But why would he want something like that?  
_"I don't want to have you taking care of me anymore."_  
What kind of explanation was that? Weren't they supposed to be together? Wasn't him the one who promised her that she'll always have a home and a family as long as he's alive? Then what was this about? He would simply banish her like that?  
But she left. An oder was an order, and even though she fighted so many times to stay by his sides even though he didn't want that, she couldn't do it anymore. He told her in face that he doesn't need her. But wasn't she as strong as a hundred soldiers? Why would everyone accept her leaving so easily?  
Ah, of course. Eren's was humanity's last hope. What was a skilled soldier to a titan by humanity's side?

She wasn't there on their biggest fight. She wasn't there to help them. Instead, she was put to protect some rich bastards that were not even in danger to begin with. Her thoughts would fly to him, keep asking herself if he's safe, if he can do everything by himself... She wasn't fit for this new job, she was the composed soldier that could fight those titans. Why wasn't she there?

So humanity was saved. Even now she didn't know all the details. She sent a letter, trying to find out what have happened to Eren, Armin, Sasha and the rest of her... _companions. _She wouldn't call them friend anymore, she couldn't bring herself to forget how simply they accepted her leaving. After some time, she lost her hope. She won't see him anymore. They won't share a home ever again. She won't talk to him anymore. She got used to the thought. Although she wanted to tell him so many things, he won't share this desire. And she understood this.  
So she searched to make her own home. She retired from her work and started living a normal life. Now that the danger of titans coming and eating humans was gone, humanity started to bloom.  
She would walk daily through the city, just to watch people. Little children running and playing carefree, streets full of busy persons... He was the one that protected this world. Thanks to him everyone was living a happy life. He was the hero of this world. Where is his eulogy?  
Now, when his dream came true, was the time when she would miss him the most. She still wore the scarf from him. No matter how much she tried, nowhere was like home, like with him... And the scarf would help her fall asleep in the nights when he'd haunt her dreams.

_You said you don't want my help. You threw me away. You should take responsibility for your actions. Now I'm afraid to search the outside world, because you won't be there to guide my steps. What shall I do?_  
_  
_And she kept asking this to herself. What is she supposed to do? Her instincts were screaming to her to go and search for him, but her heart wanted to keep her on place. Wasn't he the one that hurt her?  
Then a letter arrived. It was Pixis that wrote it, telling her that all squads were now dismissed, and everyone went to the outside world. Eren was wounded badly in that last fight and he left only few weeks ago.  
Then she decided. She didn't care about anything else. He was the one she loved, he was her only family. And it was time to reunite this family.  
No matter how hard it'll be, she won't regret her choice, she won't look back. No matter how great her fears will be when she'll find him, it didn't matter. As long as he was at the end of the world.


End file.
